PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall goals of the Chemical Biology Training Program (CBTP) at Stony Brook University (SBU) are (i) to produce successful, independent, professional, rigorous, and ethical Ph.D. scientists trained at the interface of chemistry and biology and (ii) to maintain a scientific research environment that is inclusive and supportive of trainee development. Our mission is to train scientists prepared to enter the biomedical research-based workforce and make major contributions to health and human welfare in the United States. The rationale for the CBTP is that our faculty and program have the unique capability to advance biomedicine by providing training at the chemistry-biology interface. Training objectives are to develop 6 core competencies: conceptual knowledge of chemical biology, research skills, responsible conduct of research (RCR), communication skills, professionalism, and leadership & management skills. Trainees are selected from 4 graduate programs: Biochemistry & Structural Biology, Chemistry, Molecular Genetics & Microbiology, and Molecular & Cellular Pharmacology. Trainees specialize in fields spanning chemical biology, as the 27 faculty in the CBTP have research interests that include: infectious diseases, oncology, toxicology, immunology, developmental biology, neurobiology, drug design, energy-harvesting, cell-signaling, organic synthesis, physical organic chemistry, enzymology, pharmacology, and materials chemistry. Trainees learn principles and techniques of chemical biology in a core 3-semester course sequence including rigorous, quantitative data collection, analysis, and interpretation. The CBTP incorporates multiple professional development and networking opportunities and requirements including: required monthly meetings for research presentations, discussions on rigor and reproducibility, and RCR refresher training; career development workshops led by alumni; workshops to enhance professionalism, leadership, and communication skills, many in collaboration with the Alan Alda Center for Communicating Science (unique to SBU); required participation in annual symposia and poster sessions; and a big/little graduate sibling mentorship program. Communication between trainees, faculty, and oversite committees is facilitated, and students, faculty, and the program are assessed through required meetings and rubrics. The assessments are used to ensure that students are guided to timely graduation with the required skills and outcomes, such as first-author publications, a strong foundation in rigor and reproducibility, the ability to think critically and independently, the ability to work in teams, and the ability to communicate effectively, both with colleagues and students from diverse backgrounds, as well as with the public. Recruitment and retention of URM/D students is achieved through activities that include the Center for Inclusive Education (unique to SBU). In the past 5 years, URM/D CBTP trainees have increased from 22% to 35% of the cohort. Twelve funded positions are requested per year, to be matched by 3 institutional training slots. Fellows are supported during their 2nd and 3rd year but participate in the program until graduation.